This invention relates to cryorefrigerators for refrigerated superconductive magnets of the type that have redundant mount assemblies, in order to improve the reliability of the cryorefrigerator. Such structures of this type generally allow at least one cryorefrigerator of the two used in the system to cool the magnet while another redundant cryorefrigerator is held in standby so that in case the first cryorefrigerator malfunctions, the redundant cryorefrigerator can be actuated whereby the cooling of the magnet should be constantly maintained. In particular, a cryorefrigerator having a main cryorefrigerator and a redundant cryorefrigerator contacts the superconductive magnet to be cooled. The redundant cryorefrigerator does not contact the magnet and is held in a raised, standby position until the main cryorefrigerator malfunctions. At that time, the redundant cryorefrigerator is activated so that it contacts the magnet and the main cryorefrigerator is raised so that it can be repaired, serviced or replaced. In this manner, the cooling of the magnet should be substantially continuous. The invention relates to certain unique cryorefrigerator assemblies and the mounting means in association therewith.
It is known, in prior cryorefrigerators to use a cryorefrigeration system which employs, typically, only one cryorefrigerator. In each of these cases, and of the major prohibitive factors to these systems was the fact that if the cryorefrigerator malfunctioned, the superconductive magnet, usually, could not be cooled, which,. in some cases, could adversely affect the magnet. In short, the system was, typically, only as reliable as the cryorefrigerator itself.
Consequently, a more advantageous system, then, would be presented if such amounts of unreliability were reduced or eliminated.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a cryorefrigerator which is reliable through simplicity of parts and uniqueness of structure, and which at least equals the cooling performance of known cryorefrigerators, but which at the same time substantially continuously cools the magnet. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.